The Male Wiggly Group
The Male Wiggly Group are a group of male characters. They are The Wiggles, The Male Wiggles and The Male Wiggly Friends. Gallery TheMaleWigglyGroup.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Big Red Car" TheMaleWigglyGroupinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Big Red Car" end credits TheMaleWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Wake Up Jeff!" TheMaleWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!Credits.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Wake Up Jeff!" credits TheMaleWigglyGroupinWiggledance!.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Wiggledance!" TheMaleWigglyGroupinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWigglesMovie1597.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie1640.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group and Mrs. Bingle YummyYummy(1998)132.png|The Male Wiggly Group in "Yummy Yummy (1998 video)" TheMaleWigglyGroupinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 Anthony'sFriendendcredits22.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group and Officer Beaples TheMaleWigglyGroupandOfficerBeaplesinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Tennis Ball Chase" BuildingBlocksendcredits17.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "The Pink Towel Chase" TheMaleWigglyGroupinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "The Wiggles" TV Series TheMaleWigglyGroupinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "The Wiggles Big Show" TheMaleWigglyGroupandFoodman.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group and Foodman TheMaleWigglyGroupandSamMoran.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group and Sam Moran TheMaleWigglyGroupinTootToot!.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Toot Toot!" TheMaleWigglyGrouponQantasAirplane.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group on Qantas airplane TheMaleWigglyGroupinTheWigglesLiveAtDisneylandPark.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" TheMaleWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "The Wiggly Big Show" TheMaleWigglyGroupinDirections.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Directions" TheMaleWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Manners" TheMaleWigglyGroupinPlay.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Play" TheMaleWigglyGroupinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" TheMaleWigglyGroupinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheMaleWigglyGroupandSantaClaus.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group and Santa Claus TheMaleWigglyGroupinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Hoop Dee Doo It's a Wiggly Party" TheMaleWigglyGroupinWigglySafari.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Wiggly Safari" TheMaleWigglyGroupinWiggleBay.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Wiggle Bay" TheMaleWigglyGroupinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Wiggle Bay" epilogue TheMaleWigglyGrouponYesDear.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group on "Yes Dear" TheMaleWigglyGrouponTheTodayShow.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group on "The Today Show" TheMaleWigglyGroupinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!243.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" TheMaleWigglyGroupinTVSeries3.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series TheMaleWigglyGroupinTheTalentShow.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "The Taiwanese Wiggles" TV Series TheMaleWigglyGrouponCarolsintheDomain.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group on "Carols in the Domain" Dorothy'sSpots14.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Dorothy's Spots" electronic storybook TheMaleWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Live Hot Potatoes!" TheMaleWigglyGroupinTVSeries4.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series TheMaleWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Sailing Around the World" TheMaleWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Wiggledancing! USA" TheMaleWigglyGroupinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in Wiggly Animation TheMaleWigglyGrouponCBS.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group on CBS TheMaleWigglyGroupandCraigFerguson.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group and Craig Ferguson TheMaleWigglyGroupinFruityFun.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 TheMaleWigglyGroupattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group at the Sydney Entertainment Centre TheMaleWigglyGroupinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Racing to the Rainbow" TheMaleWigglyGroupinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Racing to the Rainbow" epilogue TheMaleWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Wiggledancing!" TheMaleWigglyGroupinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Getting Strong!" TheMaleWigglyGroupinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Language and Literacy" TheMaleWigglyGroupinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Pop Go The Wiggles Show" TheMaleWigglyGroupinTVSeries6PromoPicture.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series promo picture TheMaleWigglyGroupinWiggleDance.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Wiggle Dance" TheMaleWigglyGroupandtheWigglyDancers.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group and the Wiggly Dancers TheMaleWigglyGroupinFurryTales.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in "Furry Tales" Category:Characters Category:Group characters Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries